Undone
by Swani
Summary: AU. Shizuru and Natsuki have a passing and passionate affair in Hamburg, Germany. The two women are drawn apart never expecting to see each other again. However, it seems fate may have a different plan.
1. Chapter 1

Swani: Well, I am going to try my hand at a more serious story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's kind of sad actually…

"_This is my fair girl-garden: sweet they grow; rose, violet, asphodel and lily's snow; and which the sweetest is, I do not know; for rosy arms and starry eyes are there. Honey-sweet voices and cheeks passing fair. And these shall men, I ween, remember long; for these shall bloom forever in my song."_

Shizuru's eyes stopped on the passage. Her crimson eyes studied each word carefully, that is until train jerked and pulled her out of the sensual trance. A disgruntled look passed over her usually calm features as she readjusted in her seat. She hated these long train rides, she wished travel in Europe was like travel in Japan.

Shizuru leaned back in her seat, and thought about this vacation. They were all the same, she went to Europe, and saw the popular tourist sights, and came home. Usually she enjoyed her vacations, it was her time to be alone, it was her time to get back in touch with herself, and then return to her fast paced life in Kyoto.

But, for some reason she was feeling particularly alone. Shizuru felt as if she was always alone. Not that she had problems getting women, she just never felt like she could truly love these women. She wanted that one person that everyone talked about, soul mate, twin-flame, and a lover.

Shizuru shook these thoughts from her head, and glanced at her train schedule, there was one more stop before they reached Hamburg. She sighed and picked up her poetry book again.

After about 25 minutes the train came to a halt, again jerking Shizuru around. She silently resolved to never take this train line again. She settled back into her book, until she was interrupted yet again. She turned to see who dared interrupt her, but her breath hitched when she made eye contact.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

She was the most beautiful woman Shizuru had ever seen. Long cobalt hair that fell around her toned frame, her sea green eyes making contact with her own crimson ones. Shizuru mumbled out a response.

"Uh sure, go ahead."

Shizuru put her book down as the beautiful woman spoke again.

"I'm Natsuki Kruger, thanks for letting me sit across form you." She smiled at Shizuru, who melted in her seat.

"I don't mind at all, but there were plenty vacant seats, may I ask why you asked to sit with me?"

Natsuki's green eyes flickered with amusement.

"None of the other seats had a woman as beautiful as you in them."

Shizuru smiled, her crimson eyes began to smolder with passion. She liked this woman. Shizuru felt as if knots where tying in her stomach. She could feel Natsuki's eyes surveying her body. Shizuru shifted in her seat, she could feel a flush running through her body. She never quite felt this before, this, sense of frustration.

"Well, Miss Kruger, I could say the same about you." Shizuru leaned forward, "Now is it my turn to make a pass at you?"

Natsuki smiled, "Most women are turned off by my advances. Can I assume you and I are of the same orientation?"

Shizuru smiled, she liked Natsuki a lot. She nodded as Natsuki leaned back in her seat. Natsuki smiled, she let her eyes wander up and down Shizuru's form.

"So, Miss Fujino, are you getting off at Hamburg?"

"Well, Miss Kruger, that depends if I don't get off some where else."

A blush wandered over Natsuki's face. Natsuki bit her bottom lip, and Shizuru raised an eyebrow. Shizuru was finally able to put her finger on the feeling: _sexual frustration._ Shizuru grinned to her self as she blushed as well.

"Do you always do this to strangers you meet on trains?"

"No. None of them have been a beautiful as you, Natsuki."

Natsuki smiled and slide in the seat next to Shizuru, who turned to face her. Natsuki inhaled slowly, Shizuru awoke a primal instinct in her. She wanted to seize this woman and hold her down; Shizuru's smoldering crimson eyes enraptured her. Natsuki brushed her hand over Shizuru's face.

"Well, Natsuki is being rather forward is she not?"

Shizuru leaned in close to Natsuki, who ran her hands through Shizuru's tawny hair. Their lips touched lightly. Shizuru let her rest on Natsuki's shoulders.

Their breath quickened as the kiss intensified. Shizuru could feel a fire lighting inside of her. She pulled Natsuki closer into the kiss. Natsuki wrapped her arms tightly round Shizuru.

When the two women broke for air, a prominent blush was on their faces. A grin broke out on Shizuru's face. Natsuki leaned in and whispered into her ear.

"What hotel are you staying at when we get to Hamburg?"

Shizuru smiled and pulled Natsuki in for another kiss.

The two women stayed like that through the rest of the ride to Hamburg. When the train stopped the, Natsuki followed Shizuru off. The two women embraced each other and kissed again.

"Shall we, Miss Kruger?"

The two women stayed fully enthralled in each other through the cab ride to Shizuru's hotel. They broke apart long enough for Shizuru to pick up the room key, have to bags taken up, and order a bottle of rather expensive Champaign.

When they reached the room, Natsuki pushed Shizuru against the door and kissed her hard. Shizuru tugged Natsuki's hair and moaned softly into the kiss. She pushed Natsuki away from her and ripped Natsuki's button up shirt open. Her hands wandered over Natsuki's soft breasts. Natsuki shrugged off her shirt and pulled Shizuru's blouse over her head. Natsuki nipped Shizuru's necked, which caused her to shiver with pleasure pulling Natsuki closer.

"Natsuki, please. Kiss me."

Natsuki obliged and Shizuru pushed her to the lush bedroom of the suite. She pushed Natsuki back onto the bed and straddled her. She leaned down and unbuttoned Natsuki jeans. Natsuki grinned and pulled Shizuru back up.

"Not just yet."

She flipped Shizuru onto her back. Shizuru reached up and unhooked Natsuki's bra. Natsuki leaned down and bit her neck. Shizuru drug her nails into Natsuki's back. Natsuki shivered and kissed Shizuru. Shizuru propped herself up so Natsuki could take Shizuru's bra off as well. Shizuru rolled Natsuki on her back, and began to suck on one of Natsuki's nipples. Her hand gently squeezed Natsuki's vacant breast. Natsuki groaned and ran her fingers in Shizuru's hair. Shizuru began to work her way lower on Natsuki's frame. She unbuttoned Natsuki jeans and began to slide them off.

"Oh God, Shizuru."

Shizuru smiled as Natsuki trembled under her touch. Shizuru began to move down Natsuki's body, and settled herself between Natsuki's thighs. Natsuki's inhaled sharply as Shizuru slipped a finger inside of her. Shizuru began to work her fingers inside of Natsuki.

Shizuru gently ran her tongue over Natsuki's clitoris. Natsuki placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her moans. Natsuki gripped the sheets as Shizuru brought her to a sweet release. Shizuru slide up Natsuki form and kissed her gently. Natsuki stroked the side of Shizuru's face.

"That was something else."

Shizuru smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."

A grin passed over Natsuki's face. "Now, it's your turn."

Natsuki flipped Shizuru on back and held her arms above her head. Shizuru gasped at the sudden motion. Natsuki's head dipped down and bit Shizuru's neck. Shizuru struggled to get her hands free, but Natsuki's strength was too great.

Natsuki began to kiss her way down Shizuru's neck. She settled on Shizuru's breasts. She removed Shizuru's bra slowly to torture her. Shizuru was finally able to work her hands free from Natsuki's grip. She used her now freed hands gripped Natsuki's shoulders as she removed Shizuru's bra.

Shizuru's breath quickened as Natsuki moved down further. Natsuki rose up to meet Shizuru's eyes before sliding her slacks down her body. Shizuru's eyes fluttered as Natsuki slide a finger inside her. Shizuru closed her eyes and was overcome with desire.

"Natsuki, please. I beg you."

Natsuki smirked against the Shizuru's thigh and went to work. Shizuru arched her back against Natsuki mouth. She dug her nail into Natsuki's shoulders. Natsuki's pace quickened causing Shizuru to scream her name. She wrapped her legs around Natsuki's back as she was shaken by her orgasm. Her whole body went limp. She pulled Natsuki up into her arms. Natsuki rested her head on the crook of Shizuru's neck. The two women drifted off into a deep sleep.

Natsuki stirred awake a few hours later. She sat up and realized that she was alone in the bed. She looked around the room and noticed that the balcony door was open. She slid on a robe that was draped over a chair near the bed and maybe her way through the door.

She saw Shizuru with her arms resting on the edge of the balcony in a deep purple satin robe with a cigarette in one hand. Shizuru exhaled, blowing smoke rings.

Natsuki chuckled, this caused Shizuru to turn. When she saw Natsuki rest against the doorframe she smiled.

"Ara, seems Natsuki has uncovered my dirty little secret."

Natsuki smiled, "I've been known to indulge in it myself."

Shizuru cocked her head and offered the cigarette to Natsuki. Natsuki stepped forward taking the cigarette from Shizuru. Shizuru tucked a stray strand of hair behind Natsuki's ear. Natsuki slowly inhaled and exhaled just as slowly. Shizuru gazed at Hamburg. She spoke softly.

"You know, I've never done anything like this before." She closed her eyes, "This is all just so surreal."

Natsuki looked over at her, "Do you regret this?"

Shizuru shook her head. "No, I'm just never this whimsical."

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, "Whimsical? Not the word I'd choose. How about spontaneous?"

"I like spontaneous."

"So do I." Natsuki said as she slipped her hand into Shizuru's. She laid her head on Natsuki's shoulder and said.

"How about I order us some breakfast?" Natsuki smiled.

"That sounds really good, Shizuru."

Shizuru put a finger on Natsuki chin and kissed her cheek softly. Natsuki blushed when Shizuru did this. Shizuru pulled back smiled the Natsuki' reaction.

"Natsuki is so cute when she blushes. Oh, and by the way. You're hogging my cigarette."

**Swani: **I know this really isn't the best but I spent a few weeks doing this. I know the sex scene I really empty, but I promise the next one will better.

**Chie: **Hey where am I in this story?

**Swani: **Um, you're not.

**Chie: **WHAT! I demand a cameo!

**Swani: ***sigh* I need a new muse…


	2. Chapter 2

**Swani: **Sorry it took so long to update. I got some really great reviews from people; I plan on revamping the pace. I agree that first chapter went a little too quickly. Plus, a couple of people brought it to my attention that Natsuki knew Shizuru's name when Shizuru had never said anything. Lolz, that was totally my fault. I didn't catch it, but all in all I thought it was kind of funny.

**Chie: **It was your karmic punishment for not including me.

**Swani: **I'm not really sure that karma had anything to do with it, Chie.

**Chie: ***snort* Just saying…people would love to see me make an appearance.

**Swani: **I'll take that into consideration. Anyway, I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing.

**Disclaimer: **I'm in college, do you think I have that kind of money? Anyway, nothing is mine. Blah blah blah.

_**Undone:**_** Chapter 2**

Shizuru put the phone back on the receiver. _'I hope she doesn't mind that I ordered quite a bit of food.' _Shizuru looked at the bed, the mess of sheets and pillows, and the clothes carelessly tossed on the floor. She smiled as she examined each one slowly. Part of her loved that fact that she was carefree and impulsive, but the other side of her was very disapproving. She shook these thoughts from her head and made her way back to the balcony.

"I hope Natsuki doesn't mind that I ordered food suitable for a small army."

Natsuki shook her head and exhaled a lungful of smoke. Shizuru stepped forward and took what was left of the cigarette from Natsuki.

"I told you that you hogged it." Shizuru gently scolded the other woman.

Natsuki grinned, "After last night I couldn't really help myself." Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki stretched and slid an arm around Shizuru's waist.

"Well, I do it's time that we wooed each other."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that so? Maybe I don't want to be wooed."

Natsuki stepped back to look at Shizuru fully. She blushed and began to look nervous.

"Um, well maybe I was being a little presumptuous. I just thought we had a connection."

Shizuru began to giggle, "I was kidding, just wanted see if Natsuki looked as cute worried as she did composed. I was not disappointed."

Natsuki's eye widened and her blush deepened. "What? Why would you-"

Shizuru put a finger to her lips. "Hush, you'll learn, it's in my nature."

Shizuru pulled her finger away and a frustrated look passes over Natsuki's features. Shizuru smiled. She was getting ready to tell Natsuki how she approved of the two wooing each other when there was a knock at the door.

"I do believe that is breakfast."

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's petulant expression and sauntered to the door, hoping to catch Natsuki's eye. She opened the door and let the waiter bring the cart in.

"We'll take it on the balcony thank you."

He surveyed the state of the suite and looked at Shizuru, who smiled slyly. He shook his head and smiled while he took the cart to the balcony. He saw Natsuki, and chuckled a bit. She narrowed her eyes at him as if to say _'You got a problem?'_ but he just arranged the food on the table. Shizuru walked on the balcony and handed the man his tip. He smiled and made his way to the door. Shizuru pulled out a chair and motioned for Natsuki to sit. Shizuru sat down across the table. She glanced at Natsuki, who still looked slightly angry.

"Oh, I wish Natsuki would relax and enjoy breakfast. I was only teasing."

Natsuki sighed and poured herself some coffee. "I have a feeling this is only the beginning of the teasing."

Shizuru smiled innocently. Natsuki rolled her eyes and then reached for the sugar cubes.

"So, Shizuru, please tell me about yourself. I'm curious."

Shizuru set her coffee mug down. "Well, what does Natsuki want to know?"

Natsuki leaned forward on the table. "Anything. I want to know what makes you tick. I want to know why you'd take a stranger you just back to your room, I mean we barely spoke and there certainly was little romance."

Shizuru leaned back and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Natsuki has a point. Well, I must admit I don't do this much. Actually I never have. Something about you sparked an interest in me. You're visibly very striking and you seem very intriguing in nature. As for the romance, that's something I wouldn't mind adding to this mix."

Natsuki smiled, "I wouldn't mind either. But, you still didn't tell me about yourself. Where are you from, what do you do, if you're single, interest, and the like."

"If I'm single?"

"What? It's a legitimate question. We just spent the night together, and I'd like to know if some crazed woman is going to come after me. I mean I'm worried for my safety."

"Rest easy knowing I'm very single and what about you?"

"Ah, single as well, but please continue."

"Someone is eager. Well, I was born in Kyoto. My father was the CEO of a computer manufacturing corporation located in Tokyo."

"Wait, who's your father?"

Shizuru grinned, "Akio Fujino."

Natsuki's mouth dropped. "Are you serious. You're that kind of a Fujino. Wow. I mean I never really put two and two together."

Shizuru chuckled a bit. "It's really not that big of a deal. I mean I have taken over as acting CEO, that is while my father is gallivanting with my latest possible stepmother…"

Natsuki smiled, "So, no mother in the picture?"

Shizuru looked down, "She died when I was 5. It destroyed my father."

"So he runs around with women who are probably younger than you are to fill a hole inside of him?"

"Pretty much."

"I guess that makes sense."

Natsuki shrugged her shoulders as Shizuru took a sip from her coffee mug.

"So tell me about a normal day in your life."

Shizuru put the mug down and stared thoughtfully at her coffee.

"Well, work mostly. It takes a lot to maintain that kind of a company. I have to stay on my toes, so I don't get much free time. However, this is the same time slot I've had for my yearly vacation for quite a while. Fortunately my subordinates can take over most of my work while I'm gone. This is my second time in Hamburg, but enough about me. It's my turn to ask the questions. So, just who is Natsuki Kruger?"

Natsuki pushed back in her chair and tapped her spoon to her lips. Shizuru watched closely as Natsuki readjusted in her seat. A faint blush crept across her face when Natsuki ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, my father is German hence why I'm here. My mother was a Japanese biochemical engineer. However, she died when I was fairly young. We were in a bad car accident, and I was hospitalized for about a year. By the time I was released my father had remarried and returned to Hamburg. He left me in Tokyo where he paid for childcare and then for my room and board at the academy where I went most of my life. After I graduated I opened up my mechanic shop in Tokyo, but I also teach private lessons in karate."

Natsuki grinned when Shizuru's eyebrows rose up.

"So, Natsuki is an auto mechanic who knows karate?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Is there a problem?"

Shizuru shook her head. "I like Natsuki that way. So, you're here to see your father?"

Natsuki took a sip of her coffee and nodded.

"We're meeting for dinner tonight to discuss some unfinished business in my mother's estate, but I'd much rather get to know you."

Shizuru smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair behind Natsuki's ear. Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and brought it to her mouth. She kissed it gently. The two women made eye contact. They each found a degree of gentleness and the potential for something more.

Shizuru pulled a cigarette from her case and lit it. Her eyes sparkled when she looked at Natsuki. "When we're finished with breakfast, would Natsuki care to join me in the shower?"

**Swani: **I know some of you will think that this chapter moved too slowly, but I wanted to establish personalities and such. Next chapter will be more romantic. I promise. Oh, and Shizuru's smoking, let me explain. I wanted to add something new in her character.

**Chie: **I'm. Still. Not. Here.

**Swani: **Will you just be quiet.

**Chie: **But, you already set me up to Natsuki's best friend!

**Swani: **Oy, you don't come in until chapter 3.

**Chie:** It's about damn time.

**Swani: ***sigh* Anyway, please continue to read and review. q


	3. Chapter 3

**Swani:** Well, It's been over a month since I last updated. I'd like to apologize. Going back to IU attacked my personal life. (Well, that and Assassin's Creed…) College is a bitch. Lolz. I battled midterms and I promised myself that I'd update for you guys. Especially since I have good feelings about this story. I think this has turned from an author's note into a blog…I'll shut up and get to the story…

**Chie: **You promised…

**Swani: **I told you already! You're in, so stop whining.

**manticore-gurl071134:** I promise you that there will be some good Chie/Aoi interactions to come!

**Linzax:** I'm glad you see where I'm coming from with Shizuru's slightly different character.

**SangLune:** I love the waiter too.

**Disclaimer: **Kind of a given…just saying.

_**Undone:**_** Chapter 3**

Natsuki sat on the edge of the bed buttoning up her shirt. Shizuru leaned against the bathroom doorframe. Her eyes studied Natsuki. Her fingers did each button slowly, her cobalt hair falling over her shoulders as she laced her shoes. Natsuki looked up at Shizuru and the two women made eye contact. A smile broke out on Shizuru's face as she sauntered toward Natsuki, who reached for Shizuru. Just as the two women were going to lie back on the bed, Shizuru's cell phone rang.

Shizuru sighed and reached for the phone. Natsuki brought her closer and nuzzled her neck.

"Don't pick it up. Please?" Natsuki nipped her neck. Shizuru ran her fingers through Natsuki's hair. She smiled apologetically as she answered the phone.

"Hello? Haruka? Yes, I understand that. Well, I can check over the figures. Hold on." Shizuru looked at Natsuki and kissed her on the forehead. Natsuki sighed as Shizuru made her way over the briefcase on the table. Natsuki fell back onto the bed.

'_I don't know who this "Haruka" is, but I don't like her already.'_ Natsuki thought to herself. She watched carefully as Shizuru balanced the phone between her ear and her shoulder while she flipped through various papers.

Natsuki sat up and sighed. She got up and walked to the balcony. There she saw Shizuru pawing through a briefcase. Shizuru glanced up at Natsuki, who pointed to the coffee. Shizuru nodded as Natsuki poured herself a cup.

"I understand that, Haruka.

Shizuru reached for her cigarette case and pulled one out. Natsuki reached out and lit it for her. Shizuru smiled as she inhaled.

"Alright. Call me if the situation changes, no I don't want you to read me the figures. I'm on vacation, Haruka. Yes, I will. Goodbye."

Shizuru leaned back and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Natsuki smiled over her cup of coffee.

"Having problems?"

"My vice president, Haruka Suzushiro, is rather gung-ho. She believes that I don't run the company as well as I should."

"She wants to overthrow you?"

"Oh no, she just feels the need to judge me."

Natsuki laughed and Shizuru inhaled from her cigarette.

"It's not a vacation if you have to look at sales reports or whatever. Why don't you just turn your phone off and relax?"

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki, "That's a bit irresponsible don't you think?"

Natsuki smiled, "Hardly. Everyone deserves to relax. Besides, it might even help you cut back on smoking. You seem to hit the nicotine pretty hard."

Shizuru laughed, "I'm Japanese and work in business. I think my work warrants it."

Natsuki shrugged. "Why don't we hit town. Besides, it gives us a chance to be around each other. Maybe I can you relax."

Shizuru looked up at Natsuki, "As I recall, you did that quite well last night."

Natsuki's face broke at in a blush. Shizuru stubbed out her cigarette and stood up. She caressed Natsuki's cheek and kissed her softly. Natsuki blushed even harder. Shizuru smiled as she made her way to the closet.

"I trust Natsuki can show me a good time."

Natsuki stood dazed for a moment, but shook herself back to reality when Shizuru called her name. She dashed for her jacket and ran out of the room to caught Shizuru.

The two women walked silently down the street. Shizuru would glance at Natsuki who looked rather uncomfortable.

"Is something the matter? You've been quiet since we left the hotel."

"I'm just nervous."

"Of what? I don't bite, hard."

Natsuki smiled. "I just have the ability to make myself look like an ass."

Shizuru rolled her eyes. "You're too caught up in your nerves. If I didn't like you I would have dismissed you this morning."

"Dismissed? Do you always speak that formally?"

Shizuru shrugged, "Coming from my family, it's hardwired."

"That has got to suck."

Shizuru shrugged again. "I've grown accustomed to it."

"See, there you go again." Shizuru shot Natsuki a sideways glance.

"Are we going to see the town or are you going to point of the my lack of the vernacular dialect?"

Natsuki grinned, "Just because I like you, I'm going to let that one slide."

Shizuru gave Natsuki a playful shove. Natsuki slid her arm around Shizuru's waist nervously.

"I'm being to forward." She sputtered as she pulled her arm away quickly.

Shizuru shook her head.

"Why is Natsuki so nervous?"

Natsuki blushed as she dropped her head, hiding her face behind her hair.

"It's just strange. I barely know, but I like you. I mean, after this day I don't know if I even going to see you again. I don't want to be attached but."

Natsuki put her hands over her face.

"I don't even know what I'm saying."

Shizuru chuckled.

"Believe it or not, I understand what you are trying to say. How about we not think about these things for right now. Let's simply enjoy each other's company."

Natsuki sighed and hung her head in shame. Shizuru chuckled and smiled.

The two women continued to walk in silence.

Natsuki's cell phone rang. Shizuru glanced over at her as she reached nervously for the phone.

"Hello? What-? Oh, Chie. Hey, um it's kind of a weird time. I'm kind of with someone right now. Uh, no, not my Dad. YOU'RE IN HAMBURG TOO! No! We can have lunch later! I'm busy. Yeah, got to go. Bye!"

Natsuki slammed her phone shut. She looked around to see that people had stopped and stared.

"Ich bin traurig. Entschuldigen!" Natsuki said as she slid behind Shizuru. Shizuru looked back at Natsuki.

"Having some trouble?"

"Heh, yeah. My friend Chie is here and well…yeah."

"There's trouble because I'm here with you. If you explained it to her she would take it out of context and torture you with it religiously?"

Natsuki dropped her jaw. "How did you figure it out?"

Shizuru smiled.

"Oh, I have my ways. How about we see some sights now, because I have a feeling it's going to be a very long day."

**Swani: **Hey, sorry this took me so long. I know it's not the best chapter, but I have things planned. This next chapter is going to be fun. I hope the fail of this chapter doesn't turn away from this fic. Well, please keep on reading!

**Chie: **The hell? "Oh you're in this chapter!" That's what you told me! But I get a phone call! A phone call?

**Aoi: **Babe, you need to relax.

**Chie: **When did you get here?

**Aoi: **I'm in the next chapter too.

**Chie: **You win this round Swani.

**Swani: **Small victory?

**Chie: **Very small.


	4. Chapter 4

**Swani:** Well, this chapter has been over a year in the making. I've done my best to re-write the chapter. I've had this sitting in a folder for over a year. I'm sorry it has taken so long to pick this back up. I just want to thank everyone for reading. It has really kept this story alive.

Enjoy.

1

_**Undone:**_** Chapter 4**

Natsuki and Shizuru sat at an outdoor table at a cafe. Shizuru sipped her coffee quietly while Natsuki was wrapped up in the confines of her own mind.

Natsuki sighed. _'I can't believe that Chie is here. She's such a troublemaker. Maybe I should call Aoi. No, that would just add fuel to the fire. Ugh! Why is this trip so crazy? Stupid Father, I wouldn't have had to come here if it weren't for him." _

Shizuru touched Natsuki's hand. Natsuki glanced up and met Shizuru's concerned eyes.

"Natsuki, are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little tired. Es tut mir leid."

Shizuru smiled. "So, you do speak German."

"Yeah, I tend to slip back into it when I'm here. Habit I guess." Natsuki said as she smiled.

Shizuru looked Natsuki carefully. Natsuki's eyes were downcast, her shoulders slump, and a worried look on her face. Shizuru studied that face for a moment. Shizuru chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at the Natsuki's distraught face.

'_I wish I knew what was wrong. Who is this Chie? Wait, why am I so attached to this woman? It's barely been 24 hours. Shizuru, you're being crazy. You cannot get attached to this woman. It is just a fling. A fling? Yes. No. I-I don't know what to do. At some point we will have to go our separate ways but why does some part of me want to hold onto her. No. I don't think that can happen. I have my job, my career, my company but why do I want her?'_

Shizuru shook her head. She nudged Natsuki playfully.

"Why don't we go see your friend?"

Natsuki snapped her head over at Shizuru.

"That's not a very good idea. Chie is, well, she'd take things out of context. I know she'd know you who are."

Shizuru raised an eyebrow.

"She's "investigative" journalist." Natsuki said complete with air quotes.

"So, you're friend is Chie Harada."

Natsuki snapped her head over.

"How do you know?"

Shizuru took a sip of her coffee.

"She tried to hunt me down once before, it was about my father running around with an intern. How is it that you two are friends?"

"Chie and I go way back. We attended the same high school and when I got my shop off the ground she used to do advertising for me. Then a local paper picked her up and I guess the rest is history."

Shizuru nodded.

"I think that would be publicity that neither one of us would need."

Natsuki smiled.

"It's good to know we're on the same page."

Shizuru pulled a bill out of her wallet and laid it on the table.

"Why don't we move on? I would like to get rid of this sense of gloom between the two of us. I'm here to relax and enjoy myself."

Natsuki looked up at Shizuru.

"I do have to see my father later. I don't really want to but if it's about my mom then I need to go."

Shizuru smiled and brushed Natsuki's hair behind her ear.

"I understand. When do you return to Japan?"

"Probably in the next day or two. Well, depending on what goes on with my father. Why?"

Shizuru stood and adjusted her clothing.

"Well, at some point Natsuki and I will have to go our separate ways, especially with Miss Harada being here in Hamburg. As I said, that's publicity that neither one of us would need."

Natsuki stared up at Shizuru. She was dumbstruck.

"Where did this come from?"

Shizuru flashed Natsuki a calming smile.

"Natsuki, you really didn't expect this to last did you? This was a wonderful day and I would love to spend the rest of my time here with you but if you're leaving so soon, I'm afraid that we have to look at the reality of the situation. I know it seems like this is out of nowhere but we have our lives."

Natsuki stared down at the table. She reached out and grabbed Shizuru's wrist. She wrapped her fingers tightly around it.

"Can we- can we just pretend for today. I don't want to seem desperate but I really like having you around. I can keep Chie away if that's what it is."

Shizuru sighed and rubbed her temples. She looked up at Natsuki. There was a sense of panic in her eyes. Shizuru knew what the rational side of her mind was saying, but the whimsical side was becoming even stronger. She knew this affair with Natsuki wasn't going to last. Yet, she also wanted to pretend for a little while longer.

She looked at Natsuki.

There was something about this woman that she wanted to keep, but could she?

1

**Swani:** I hope it was decent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Swani: **Well, here it is. I'm sorry I've been away for so long, but I haven't given up on this story. I fell away from my writing for a while, particularly my fanfiction. Well, you can thank Avatar: The Legend of Korra for my return. Korrasami. All I have to say. I hope you all can enjoy this next chapter. (I also hope my writing has improved…) Well, enjoy.

1

Natsuki looked away from Shizuru. _Ok, that was harsh. _"Ok, I'm sorry Shizuru. I know this is a passing affair but I just don't have much interaction with people. Natsuki said rubbing the back of her neck. "I'm pretty standoff-ish." Shizuru gave Natsuki a compassionate look. She rested her hand on Natsuki's and squeezed for a moment before removing it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that to sound so cruel."

Natsuki sighed and waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. I just, I just liked having someone around. I'm alone a lot."

Shizuru sighed. _Maybe I should keep my mouth closed. I'll stop putting my foot in it._ She stood and reached for Natsuki's hand. "Let's move along. I would like to take a walk through Planten un Blomen. I assume you have been?"

"Many times. I always like to go at least once every time I'm here. It's quiet. Peaceful. I can just think." Natsuki said, staring wistfully at nothing in particular. She looked up at Shizuru and smiled softly. She stood and laced her fingers in Shizuru's. She stepped forward and placed a soft kiss on Natsuki's cheek.

That's when she heard it, the soft click of a camera shutter. Crimson eyes flashed in the direction of the sound. She saw a man try to conceal his camera quickly, but he frozen under Shizuru's icy gaze. She narrowed her eyes as he smiled at Natsuki's turned head and stepped closer to them.

"Hello, Natsuki."

Natsuki whirled around to face him and Shizuru saw her face pale. "Fritz, what the hell are you doing here?" His fear of Shizuru seemed to dissipate when he spoke to Natsuki. He flashed a smug smirk and flashed his camera at her. "Oh, I couldn't pass up the chance to document my dear sister with a woman. Father will be so pleased to see that you've kept up your little _lifestyle._"

Shizuru stared at him, stunned. Natsuki, a strong and confidant woman quaked under this man. Her brother. Unfortunately for him, she felt an overwhelming need to defend Natsuki from this bastard.

She stepped forward. "Excuse me, but can we help you?" Fritz snapped his head over to her. "Look, lady, I don't know who you think you are but this is between my sister and I."

Shizuru straightened up and narrowed her eyes. "Whatever concerns her concerns me as well." Natsuki placed a hand on her arm. "Shizuru, don't." Shizuru raised her hand to silence Natsuki.

"Shizuru, you have no idea who I am. Do you?" Fritz spoke with heavy disdain. Shizuru's crimson eyes flashed and she smirked. "You have no idea who I am either. I promise you whatever you think you may be, I am more."

Fritz glared at Natsuki. "Well, I have no more patience for this. Just be sure you're at dinner, without Miss Shizuru here. Father has things to discuss with you." With that he turned on his heel and walked away from them. Natsuki hung her head.

"I'm sorry about that." She said quietly. "He's my half brother. Three years younger than I am. He has a twin sister. Frieda."

"Fritz and Frieda?"

"Yeah. Silly, right?" Natsuki chuckled. "Well, to them I'm just the one standing in the way of my father's wealth. When she died, he took what was left of my mother's money and cashed in on some very profitable investments. Made millions. Not to mention his second wife is loaded. That's why I'm confused about him wanting to see my about my mom's estate. He took everything."

Shizuru shook her head. "What a bastard."

"Tell me about it. Come on; let's go to the park. I'd like to forget about this interaction. Albeit just for a little while."

1

Natsuki glanced at her watch nervously. She straightened her clothes in the mirror. A deep crimson blouse fitted snuggly around her toned frame and black slacks wrapped around her muscular thighs. Her hands reached her hair. She twirled it in her fingers before deciding to put it up. She tied it into a ponytail and nodded at herself in the mirror. _That's better._

Shizuru stepped behind her and slipped her arms around Natsuki's waist. "Relax. You're going to be alright."

Natsuki leaned her head back onto Shizuru's shoulder. "Why are you helping me?"

Shizuru placed a kiss on the side of Natsuki's head and rested her head against Natsuki's. She could feel Natsuki's accelerated pulse that shot through her body. She sighed and held her tighter, trying to calm her.

"I have spent my entire life surrounded by people like him, they should not be allowed to treat people as such. If there is one decent thing my father taught me was that people should be treated equally. Plus, I did not appreciate him treating you as such." Shizuru shut her eyes as she felt a feeling of possession rise up. _Why am I reacting like this? This is just a passing affair. Isn't it?_

Natsuki turned in her arms and wrapped her own around Shizuru. She sighed into he shoulder. She pulled back just enough to look into Shizuru's eyes. "You know, passing affair or not, I'm glad you're coming with. Thank you."

Shizuru took Natsuki's face in her hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Natsuki dropped her hands to Shizuru's waist and pulled her hips into hers. Their kiss turned hungry. Shizuru wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck. Shizuru's tongue traced across her lips, begging for entry, Natsuki opened hers and met Shizuru's tongue with her own. Natsuki's hands moved back up Shizuru's body and cupped her breasts, moving her thumbs across Shizuru's nipples. She moaned into their kiss.

Shizuru placed her hands on Natsuki's shoulders and pushed her away slowly. Natsuki's questioning eyes met Shizuru's. "I'm sorry, Natsuki. I feel that if we do not stop now, we wouldn't make dinner with your father." Shizuru said quickly kissing Natsuki. "Now wait here and let me finish getting dressed. I don'ueut think it would be good dinner etiquette to go in my slip."

Natsuki chuckled softly as she watched Shizuru's retreating back. _Oh dear. _She bit her lip. _I'm glad I'm not going alone, but I don't want to be more attached than I already am. Damn it. It hasn't been long at all, but I want this woman._

1

Shizuru leaned her back against the bathroom door and sighed. _Shizuru, what are you getting yourself into? She's just so enrapturing, but why am I being so possessive? Not like she's mine. Yet, why after such short time do I want her?_

She sighed again and slipped her dress on. She checked her makeup in the bathroom mirror before slipping her shoes on.

1

Natsuki jumped when the bathroom door opened. She turned and her mouth dropped open. Shizuru stepped out in a tight fitting red dress, the same color of her shirts, and a pair of black spiked heels. She was obviously dressed to impress. She smiled at Natsuki while she slipping a silver bracelet on her wrist.

"Shall we?"

Natsuki coughed and collected herself. "I don't want to, but we should. I'm pretty sure the taxi is here." She opened the room door and smiled at Shizuru. They left and made their way down to the taxi.

Shizuru slipped her hand into Natsuki's and smiled. "If things go bad, I will go on the attack. I am a businesswoman after all."

1

**Swani: **Well, here it is. I hope it was enjoyable. Please read and review, I'd love to hear feedback. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Swani:** Wow, I have received a lot of positive responses for the last update. I want to thank everyone and say I'm honestly thrilled that people are still reading this story. It's been one of my finest and I'm so glad I can continue it. You all have warmed my heart. Thank you all so much.

(Also, I've removed the Author's Notes chapters. There were never that important and I'm pretty sure it violated a few guidelines.)

1

_Oh god, I can't handle this. _Natsuki wrung her hands nervously. _Just breath. You're Natsuki fucking Kruger. You're stronger than this._ She sighed looking out the window of the taxi.

Shizuru slipped one of her hands into Natsuki's nervous ones. "Natsuki needs to relax. You're not alone." She said softly. "Remember you're not alone. You have one of the most powerful businesswomen in the world behind you."

"In the world? Kind of conceded, huh?"

"Fujino Innovations is one of the largest technological manufactures in the world. You would hard pressed not to find a piece of our hardware or software in any computer, tablet, or mobile device." Shizuru said releasing Natsuki's hand. "I am acting CEO as well as the owner's daughter. I am worth more money than is acceptable in polite conversation. So, like I told your brother whatever he thinks he is I am more."

Natsuki's eyes bugged as she listened to Shizuru speak. There was no hint of teasing or joking. This woman was dead serious. She planned on throwing every ounce of her financial and social influence behind Natsuki if need be. _Why is she helping me like this? We're practically strangers._

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"I thought we established that earlier."

"Sorry, I'm just thrown through a loop. I'm not usually like this."

Shizuru tucked a stray hair behind Natsuki's ear. "You're hurting. Tell me what he did to you."

Natsuki sighed. "It's a long story. It started when I was about sixteen. Well, that's when things got bad. No, that's really when things went from bad to worse."

1

"Are you excited?" Chie asked adjusting her glasses. Natsuki shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't seen him in three years."

Chie snapped her head over. "You haven't seen your dad in three years? What the hell?" Aoi shook her head. "He sounds like a bastard."

Natsuki chuckled and took a sip of water. "Well, a new wife and kids will do that to you. I have happy memories of my mom and awesome friends. I don't need him. I think he's just coming for a formal thing. Public relations or some bullshit like that." Natsuki put her hands on her hips, struck a masculine stance, and deepened her voice. "Hans Kruger is a busy man. People need to understand or get the hell out of my way! That's what I always hear when I see him."

Chie sighed and Aoi continued to shake her head. Aoi opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by an urgent knock on the door. Natsuki sighed and made her way over. She opened the door swiftly. A tall man with platinum blonde hair and cold blue eyes peered down at her.

"Guten Tag, Natsuki."

"Guten Tag, Vater."

He nodded at Natsuki and looked at Chie and Aoi. "Perhaps you can ask your friends to step out. We need to speak privately." Natsuki turned to them. Chie and Aoi looked at each other and shrugged. Chie patted Natsuki supportively on her shoulder on the way out the door.

When the door was shut Natsuki offered him a seat and sat across from him. He reached into the briefcase he was carrying and pulled out a stack of paperwork.

"I need you to sign these forms. It relinquishes you from any of my or your mother's immediate inheritance or monetary funds. That is outside your schooling and living necessities until your eighteenth birthday. From that day forward, you are on your own and are no longer my daughter. I will not recognize you and I will not accept you. Your mother was a thorn in my side and you were no better."

Natsuki was stunned. She stared blankly at him. Bewildered green eyes met icy blue ones. "You never loved me, did you?"

"I never loved you or your mother. As cliché as it is to say, I was just in it for the money. You were an unfortunate accident." He handed Natsuki a pen and she signed the forms. She didn't read them. She didn't want to. She knew it was a mistake not to but she just wanted it to be over.

"I have one more question." Natsuki said staring at her hands. "Why did you never see me in the hospital? Even if you didn't love me you could have shown compassion for a small child who just witnessed her mother's death."

He stood and made his way to the door. He turned around to face her. "I did not see you because you were supposed to die as well." He narrowed his eyes. "I paid quite of bit of money to have you two taken care of."

Natsuki's eyes bugged and her blood ran cold. "My god, you paid to have Mom and I killed."

"Not killed specifically. I just needed you both out of my way. This is why you are to stay away or you may very well rejoin your mother." He opened the door. "Goodbye Natsuki."

1

Shizuru stared. "He tried to have you killed? Just for money?"

"My mother had a lot of it. That's all he wanted. Not a wife. Not a daughter. He killed my mother and damn near killed me. That's why I'm afraid." Natsuki said shutting her eyes. "That's why I hate myself. I'm stronger than this, but when it comes to this I'm a frightened child. This is far out of my character. I'm not like this."

Shizuru held a finger to Natsuki's lips to silence her. Her eyes were so full of compassion when she looked at this normally strong woman in front of her. She felt strange stirrings in her heart. _What is this I'm feeling?_

"Natsuki does not need to explain it to me." Shizuru captured Natsuki's chin between her thumb and index finger. She turned her head and kissed her softly. _Ara, this feeling…it can't be. Love? _

Natsuki slid her eyes shut and moved her lips against Shizuru's. She felt her confidence and strength returning. She felt that she could take on her father with Shizuru by her side, with Shizuru's love. _Wait. What?_

Natsuki pulled herself away from Shizuru. She looked at her with wild eyes. "Thank you for your help, Shizuru. You're a good friend."

_Friend. Yes. Remember, this is a passing affair. You said so yourself. Ara, I should keep my mouth shut. _

The two women fell into an awkward silence. After a few minutes of avoided eye contact the taxi came to a final stop. Natsuki looked out the window at the sizable house outside. She looked at Shizuru and nodded.

"This is it."

1

Shizuru slipped her arms around Natsuki's as they made their way into the dining room. Shizuru's eyes flicked around the house and she was less than impressed. _It was a good try, Herr Kruger. Your blatant show of opulence is a failed attempt to impress anyone. It's sad, really. _

She noticed that Natsuki's nerves had returned. She leaned in and whispered in Natsuki's ear. "Just follow my lead. I will protect you, my Natsuki."

Natsuki shivered at the tone of Shizuru's voice. It was possessive and dripping with venom. She turned her head and met Shizuru's eyes. Crimson eyes flashed with an unspoken brutality. Natsuki inhaled deeply and placed a hand over Shizuru's. She opened he mouth to speak but the opening of the hall door interrupted her.

When they entered the room Natsuki straightened her back and met Fritz's eyes. His eyes slid from her to Shizuru. He curled his lip. Natsuki's eyes made her way to her sister, Frieda. She met Natsuki's briefly before looking away. She turned her head and faced her father.

He stood and nodded at Natsuki. "Natsuki."

"Vater. I hope you don't mind I brought a companion. This is Shizuru Fujino."

His eyes grew wide as he studied Shizuru. Shizuru smiled maliciously at him. He knew who she was. She could see it on his face. _This is going to be fun._

"Frau Fujino. It is a pleasure to have you in my home." He motioned for them to sit. "These are my children Fritz and Frieda. My wife Anja is out of the country at the moment."

Fritz waved his hand dismissively at Shizuru. "Vater, who is this woman?" Hans snapped his head over. "This _woman_ is Shizuru Fujino. She is the CEO of Fujino Innovations, one of the most powerful companies in the world. Zeigen etwas Respekt."

Fritz lowered his head and looked appropriately chastised. He looked at Shizuru briefly, who winked subtlety at him. Natsuki saw this and couldn't help but smirk. _Shizuru may well get me through this._

She pulled out a chair for Shizuru to sit. "Ookini, my love." Natsuki raised an eyebrow slightly, but remembered Shizuru's words. _Just follow my lead._ She smiled sweetly and took the seat next to Shizuru. She saw her father shift uncomfortably. She smiled inwardly. _Finally. I can make you pay for everything you've done, you bastard. _

"So, Vater, you requested my presence to discuss my mother's estate." Natsuki said taking a sip of the wine that had already been poured.

Hans cleared his throat, looking uncomfortably at Shizuru. "Ja, it turns out there were some things that she had kept dormant that my lawyers just discovered. You signed away immediate holdings but not dormant ones."

"You brought me here to sign more paperwork to relinquish it so you can turn it for a profit?" Natsuki said twirling the glass. Her eyes met his and he broke contact. _He looked away. He's never done that. My god. I've got you now. _

Hans looked at Shizuru again. "Well, I do have those papers drawn up, but-"

Shizuru rested her hand on Natsuki's wrist and stroked it with her thumb. "Is this something we need to bring our legal council into involvement. Natsuki's affairs are handled by my corporate legal team."

"Frau Fujino, that is not necessary. I merely wanted to know if my daughter wanted claim to her mother's legacy. It turns out that her patented research was to be turned over to Natsuki ten years after her death."

"Why did Natsuki not have a copy of her mother's will?"

"She signed away that when she was sixteen."

"I see. You mean you manipulated away from her when she was a child. Well played, Herr Kruger." Shizuru said with a soft chuckle. "Natsuki, would you like claim to your mother's research?"

Natsuki nodded. _My god. Shizuru is wiping the floor with him._ Shizuru smiled and took a sip of her wine.

"Very well. The research is hers."

Natsuki raised her eyebrows and smiled at her father. She stroked Shizuru's hand as lovingly as she could. She wanted to pull her hand back. Natsuki was enjoying the sensation too much. _I could get used to this. Wait. Wait. Wait. No. Shut up, Natsuki. No. She's just a friend. An incredible attractive friend who kisses me and takes me to bed and…I need to quit._

Shizuru seemed to sense Natsuki's discomfort and placed her hand over Natsuki's. She smiled sweetly when their eyes met. Hans eyed their interactions carefully. _Nein. Nein. Nein. Saeko's daughter is involved with Shizuru Fujino? How is this possible? I suppose even in her deviant state Natsuki may be of some use to me after all. _Shizuru locked eyes with Hans, as if seemingly hearing his thoughts. She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Herr Kruger, may I speak with you? Privately?" Shizuru asked politely, while releasing Natsuki's hand. Hans nodded and stood. Natsuki looked up at her with quizzical eyes. Shizuru flashed a comforting smile at her.

"Kanin na, my love. I just need to speak with him alone for a moment."

Hans motioned her to the door leading to a small study. She entered the room and he shut the door behind them.

1

"Frau Fujino, can I off you something to drink?" Hans offered politely.

Shizuru's eyes flashed dangerously at him. He froze. "Herr Kruger, please. Do not patronize me with your pathetic attempts to win my favor. I know what you have done. I know how you tried to kill your daughter."

"That is a lie! I love my daughter!"

"No. _That_ is a lie. I know about your conversation when she was a teenager. I know everything." Shizuru said, her voice dripping with venom. "Now, I am only going to warn you once: stay away from my Natsuki. If you do not, you will see how dangerous of a woman I can be, I promise you that. My status and influence can easily bring to light the insignificant worm you are. Natsuki is a part of that status and influence now. My corporate legal team will handle any more dealings you may have with Natsuki. So good luck trying to manipulate her any further. Have I made myself clear?"

Hans balled his hands into fists. _This woman is ruthless. I cannot compete with her. Nein. I am beaten._

"Ja."

"Good. Now, I want the research surrendered to me now." Hans opened a desk drawer and pulled out a locked briefcase. He handed it and the key to Shizuru gingerly. She accepted it with that same dangerous smile she had been flashing all night.

"I do believe I have beaten you, Herr Kruger."

1

"What in the hell are you thinking, bringing a woman here?" Fritz put his hands down on the table, raising his voice at Natsuki. "You're deviant lifestyle is a shame to this family."

"As if I'm a member of this forsaken family." Natsuki said through gritted teeth. "You all can burn in hell for all I care."

"So, you'll hide behind your little CEO?"

"Fritz, just be quiet. You and Vater need to let it go. Natsuki is entitled to her mother's estate. Your greed disgusts me." Frieda said, eyes flicking over at Fritz.

Fritz and Natsuki gaped at Frieda. She rarely spoke, but when she did it was never in support of Natsuki.

"Remember, she is our older sister. There is a base level of respect required. So, please, be quiet."

Fritz nodded slowly and Natsuki raised her eyebrows.

"Th-thank you, Frieda." Natsuki stammered out in complete shock. Frieda nodded and stood. "It's apparent this dinner is not going to happen so I am going to excuse myself. Good evening."

She and Fritz were left alone. They looked at each other, still in shock. The study door opened. A smug Shizuru exited the room followed by a somber looking Hans. Shizuru smiled triumphantly at Natsuki and handed her the briefcase.

"Your mother's research."

"Thank you."

Hans cleared his throat.

"I am going to bid you both a goodnight. I am no longer in a mood for company." He said smoothly. "I hope you rejoin us at a late date, Natsuki."

Natsuki laughed outright. "Are you fucking serious?" Hans' eyes locked on hers. "You're a fucking monster. You paid someone to 'take care' of my mother and I. You seized her entire estate. I will not be joining you at a later date. I hope you burn in hell. I spent too many years being afraid of you. No longer. I'm better than that. I am my mother's daughter. So, fuck you."

Natsuki walked purposefully to her father and punched him square in the jaw. He dropped to the floor. She spit on the ground a few feet from him.

"That was for my mother."

She turned on her heel and walked toward Shizuru. _Ara, Natsuki you never cease to amaze me. _She picked up the briefcase and slipped her arm around Shizuru's waist. They smiled at each other and made their way to the front door. The butler nervously rushed to open the door. Natsuki felt eyes on her; she turned to see Frieda standing at the top of the stairs. She simply nodded at Natsuki. Natsuki nodded in return and exited the building with Shizuru on her arm.

1

Once outside Natsuki pumped her fist into the air. "Yes! My god, that was amazing." She whirled towards Shizuru. "I don't know what you did, but you are simply amazing. Thank you!"

She locked eyes with Shizuru and dropped the briefcase without a second thought. She took Shizuru in her arms and spun her around before kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck, pulling her closer. Natsuki pulled back and rested her forehead against Shizuru's.

"Shizuru, I think I love you."

1

**Swani: **Boom. Hammer drop. Natsuki's mouth is always getting her into trouble. Anyway, I hope this lives up to expectations. I know a lot of people were really looking forward to the scene with Natsuki's family. So, fingers crossed I didn't fuck it up. Please feel free to stop by this little box at the bottom and leave me a review. I'd appreciate it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Swani:** Well, I got some concern about the ready willingness for Natsuki's father to admit defeat. Let's just say that may not last long. Anyway, here's another update. It's going to be a more Shizuru and Natsuki centric chapter. Consider that a smut warning.) Enjoy.

1

"_Shizuru, I think I love you." _

Shizuru's eyes widened. _What did she just say?_ Natsuki's eyebrows shot up and she stepped away from Shizuru.

"No, I didn't mean it like in love, I mean like a love between friends. No, I…oh god…no." A deep blush washed over her face. "I'm sorry. I…sometimes my mouth doesn't realize what's going on and my head doesn't know how to stop it. I'm really sorry."

Shizuru simply stared. _Did she say what I think she did?_ Natsuki desperately searched Shizuru's eyes. They were blank.

"I'm such an idiot." Natsuki mumbled turning away from Shizuru and rubbing the back of her neck. She sighed deeply.

She felt a tug on her sleeve. "Natsuki shouldn't say such things," She turned Natsuki around gently. "Natsuki isn't stupid." She cupped Natsuki's face and brought her in for a kiss. It was a slow and gentle kiss. They parted slightly.

"Take me back to the hotel, Natsuki. Make love to me."

1

Natsuki fell back onto the bed, pulling Shizuru with her. Their lips crushed together at a frantic pace while determined hands tore the clothing off of each other. Shizuru's tongue traced Natsuki's lips before slipping inside. Their tongues fought for dominance as the kiss turned hungry. Natsuki tangled her hands in Shizuru's hair.

She shivered when Shizuru raked her thumb across Natsuki's nipple. She whimpered into their kiss. Shizuru smiled inwardly and nipped at Natsuki's bottom lip. She kissed a path to Natsuki's neck and her gently nipped and sucked the skin there. Natsuki whined and arched her back pressing Shizuru's core closer to hers. Shizuru groaned in Natsuki's ear as she felt her wetness on her own. She pinned Natsuki's arms above her head. "I want to taste you. I have to taste you." Natsuki moaned in response.

Shizuru moved lower, her lips tracing a path of Natsuki's stomach and into the hallow of her hips, causing Natsuki to rise up to meet her. She whimpered softly as Shizuru moved her legs apart with her shoulders. Shizuru's tongue washed over her again and again. Natsuki threw her head back.

"Please, I'm begging you!" She gasped out and Shizuru's mouth settled over, causing her to cry out. Shizuru moved her tongue slowly through Natsuki's wetness before teasingly slipping it deeply inside of her. Natsuki's hands grasped the sheets. Shizuru's tongue was replaced with a finger. Her tongue moved in circles around Natsuki's clit as her finger slowly trusted in and out.

Closing her eyes tightly, her hips pressed up into Shizuru's face. She cupped Natsuki's hips to hold her in place. Natsuki's breathing became labored and she gripped at Shizuru's shoulder, nails digging in. She started to take a deep breath and then gasped. Suddenly her hips pressed up into Shizuru's mouth, as her orgasm clutched her, consumed her. She screamed out, a deep primal scream, as the last waves of her orgasm washed over her.

Natsuki brought Shizuru up to her and held her close while her breathing calmed. Shizuru said nothing; just let herself be held as Natsuki moved her hands gently over her smooth back. After a few moments, Natsuki's lips began exploring Shizuru's neck.

She flipped Shizuru on her back and kissed her softly. She tasted herself on her hips and it stirred feelings of desire. She wanted Shizuru to feel the same intensity that she had felt. Her hands cupped Shizuru's full breasts, she thrilled in the feel of their softness. Natsuki's tongue teased her nipples before taking each one in her mouth.

Shizuru's hands ran through Natsuki's hair, holding Jo's mouth in place, hips pressing up against Natsuki's leg. Natsuki's lips left her breast, she moved down kissing the warm flesh of Shizuru's stomach. Shizuru let out a soft moan, urging Natsuki downward. Shizuru's eyes widened and she cried out when Natsuki slipped two fingers deep inside her. Her fingers began to move in and out slowly. Shizuru's moans urged her forward. She curled her fingers upward and her mouth settled over her. Her mouth sucked and her tongue swirled over Shizuru, she arched her back driving her core to Natsuki's mouth. Shizuru screamed out as her orgasm exploded into Natsuki's mouth.

"Dear god," Shizuru breathed out as her breathing calmed and her body stilled. She laid back and pulled Natsuki and to her, one hand stroked Natsuki's hair. Their lips pressed together softly.

"Natsuki, I think I love you too."

Natsuki raised up just enough for their eyes to meet. They smiled softly at each other. They kissed gently and their hands began to run over each other again.

They made love again and again, finally falling asleep as they first rays of the sun washed over the eastern sky.

1

Shizuru squinted at the sunlight as she slowly stirred awake. She propped herself up on her elbow and used her other hand to shield her eyes from the sun. She slipped out of bed and drew the curtains shut. She turned and faced the bed. Her eyes traveled over Natsuki's sleeping form. Tangled cobalt hair framed her face, the sheets were wrapped loosely around her naked body, and her face was so peaceful. Shizuru smiled, her face was almost childlike.

"_Natsuki, I think I love you too." _

Shizuru's eyes widened. _Oh god, what have I done? I barely know this woman. _Shizuru stepped towards Natsuki and traced her finger softly over her face. _No, that doesn't matter. Even though it hasn't been long, I know I want this woman. I felt such a strong urge to protect her and I still do. We can explore this and it may lead to something beautiful. After all, life can change completely in an instant. _Shizuru smiled and placed a kiss on Natsuki's forehead.

Natsuki stirred awake and green eyes met amused crimson ones. "Good morning, Natsuki." Natsuki sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Morning." Shizuru brushed hair from Natsuki's face and smiled. She leaned and pressed her lips against Natsuki's.

"Why doesn't Natsuki order some breakfast while I take a quick shower." Shizuru said standing and stretching. "It will be my treat so don't worry." Natsuki nodded still rubbing sleep from her eyes. Shizuru walked smiling into the bathroom. Natsuki yawned. She looked at the bed and room around it. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and the bed was left in disarray from their previous night's lovemaking.

"_Shizuru, I think I love you." _

"_Natsuki, I think I love you too." _

Natsuki placed a hand over mouth. _Oh no. What's happened? I'm in love with her. I know I am, but I can't do this. I can't give myself to someone. I just can't. _She jumped up and grabbed her suitcase and quickly stuffed everything in it. She dressed just as quickly and glanced around the room. Confident she had everything she turned to face the bathroom. She grabbed the noted pad on the nightstand and scribbled a quick note before grabbing her suitcase.

"I'm sorry, Shizuru." She whispered softly before slipping out of the hotel suite.

1

Shizuru hummed quietly to herself and she slipped on the robe that was hanging in the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and brushed through her wet hair. She met her own eyes and smiled. For once, she knew she could be happy. She stepped out of the bathroom and yawned.

"I was wondering if Natsuki would mind a shopping trip today? I think we deserve the chance to enjoy ourselves."

She stood still for a moment perplexed that she had gotten no response. She stepped out onto the balcony; she frowned when she didn't see Natsuki. She looked around the bedroom; her heart sank when she saw that Natsuki's things were missing. She saw the note pad lying on the bed. She picked it up with shaking hands.

_Shizuru, I'm sorry. I want you, but I can't give my heart away. I just can't. You deserve more and I wish you the best, but please take solace in the fact that I do love you. These last few days were the best of my life. I just wish things could have been different. Goodbye. –Natsuki. _

Shizuru held the note to her mouth and let the tears fall. Why would Natsuki run? This could be so beautiful, but she ran instead.

So, Shizuru wept. She wept for what could have been and what would never be.

1

**Swani: **I know that someone will point out that this was slightly OOC for Natsuki to be the one to run, but one of them had to do it to advance the plot. I figured it would make more sense for it to be Natsuki than Shizuru. A huge chunk of the story depends on this slight deviation. Bear with me, please. I know it's short but I'm hoping to crank out another chapter here soon. This was basically a smut chapter before all the angsty sadness sets in. I also take advice in comments pretty seriously so if anyone has any ideas how I could frame something better, please speak up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Swani: **Ok, so here's another chapter. I'm hoping this one will be longer. I realize that this last chapter was actually pretty short. I hope people are still satisfied with the story. Enjoy.

1

"You're kidding, right?" Mai Tokiha placed her hands on her hips and glared at Natsuki. "You met a woman who stirs your soul and who you openly admitted you're in love with, but you turn tail and run?"

Natsuki sighed and hung her head. She plopped down on the bench. "Look, I know. I'm a loser."

"More like a coward and an idiot."

Natsuki looked up, shocked by the anger on Mai's face. She opened her mouth to speak, but Mai held up a hand to stop her.

"Whatever your excuse is, I don't want to hear it. All of this behavior I have heard about is completely out of character for you. Being that afraid of your father? You would have kicked his ass from the beginning. I know what he did, but you would have made him pay. Not only that, you have been craving love and family since I've known you." Mai crossed her arms, her anger radiating into the room. "You meet a woman who made all those feelings come about and you fucking leave her. You probably broke her heart."

Natsuki sighed. "You're probably right. She probably hates me."

"Natsuki, you're my best friend so I can say this: She has every reason to."

Natsuki folded her hands together. She hated it when Mai yelled at her, but she had never seen her this angry.

"The one thing you haven't told me is who she is."

Natsuki sighed and leaned her head against the wall. "Shizuru Fujino."

"Fujino. Fujino! Shizuru fucking Fujino! The CEO of Fujino Innovations? My god Natsuki. She's probably the richest and most powerful woman in Japan and you break her heart. Way. To. Go." Mai seethed. "I don't know what to do with you."

"I don't know what to do with me either."

Mai studied Natsuki carefully. "You want her back."

Natsuki stood, fists clenched. "Of course I want her back!"

Mai walked to Natsuki and wrapped her arms around her. She brought Natsuki close in a friendly embrace and whispered in her ear. "Then go get her."

Natsuki pulled back and grinned. Mai reared back and slapped the grin off of her face. "The fuck, Mai?" Mai chuckled.

"That's for being a coward and an idiot."

1

Shizuru's heels clicked as she made her way down the tile-floored hallway. An elevator door dinged and she heard a familiar shuffling behind her.

"Miss Fujino!"

She turned to see the usual frantic face of Yukino Kikukawa. Shizuru smiled warmly. She didn't have many real friends, as a matter of she could count the number on one hand. Sure, she had many of suck ups and 'followers' but Yukino was different. She was a warmhearted and kindly person. Shizuru considered her a friend.

"Yukino, it's wonderful to see you and I have told you time and time again you don't need to call me that. My name is just fine." Shizuru said with a playful scold.

Yukino dropped her head and blushed slightly. "Yes Mi-Shizuru. Anyway how was your vacation?"

Shizuru did her best to veil the flash of pain in her eyes. "Perfectly fine." Shizuru smiled again. "I feel relaxed."

Yukino raised an eyebrow briefly, but nodded. Shizuru looked down towards her office. "Where is Haruka? I'd like to get the swamp over with."

Yukino smiled softly. "She's in your office." She held up the armful of files she had. "She asked me to get these from the records office. She doesn't believe that last year's financials were filed properly. She wanted to review them."

Shizuru shook her head. Haruka always did this. Every time she left, without fail. "I'll deal with it. Do you need any help with those?" Yukino shook her head. "Well then, shall we?"

As soon as they stepped through the threshold leading to the executive offices they heard Haruka's voice bellowing. Yukino rushed towards and Shizuru sighed softly.

Haruka flew around the corner almost colliding with Yukino. She pointed accusingly at Shizuru. "You! You're an hour late! Some of us actually have respect for this company! I hope one day you do too!"

"Ara, I'm sorry if I have caused any inconveniences. Kanin na."

"Save it. We have business retorts to deal with."

"Reports, Haruka."

"That's what I said, Yukino." Haruka bellowed waving her hand dismissively. Yukino put her head down and followed as Haruka led Shizuru to the Central Executive Office.

1

Natsuki rubbed the grease off her hands after waving a customer goodbye. She turned to her motorcycle and smiled. She picked up a rag and continued polishing the rims. She loved this bike. Her Ducati was her pride and joy. She jumped when she heard a familiar voice.

"Well. Well. Well. I figured you would still be gallivanting in Germany with a Miss Shizuru Fujino."

Natsuki turned to see Chie Harada with crossed arms grinning at Natsuki. "You realize it took me calling in a lot of favors keeping that one out of the papers? Almost all of them."

"How…"

"Word travels fast. Shizuru Fujino keeps to herself, so when someone sees her getting into a taxi with someone, looking quite cozy might I add, research gets done."

Natsuki stood tossing the rag on the counter. "How'd they track it back to me?" Chie glanced over her glasses. "You're kidding right? Your dad."

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "I'm not surprised."

Chie raised both of her eyebrows peering over her glasses again. "So…"

"So, what?"

"Spill! I want all the gory details!"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Natsuki turned tail and ran." Mai called, coming into the garage from the hall.

Chie looked at Natsuki with gaping eyes. Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck. "Mai, you're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Not on your life."

"Wait, you ran away? After all the stuff you've been through?" Mai held up he hand to stop Chie.

"I already gave her that lecture."

Chie shook her head. "Natsuki Kruger ran like a bitch." She pulled her cell phone from her pocket.

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows. "The hell you just call me?" She took a step towards Chie. "Wait, who are you calling?"

"Aoi, she needs to yell at you too."

Natsuki threw up her hands.

1

Shizuru sat back in her chair with a cup of tea, only partially listening to Haruka's ranting.

"Are you even listening?"

Shizuru looked up and smiled innocently.

"Typical! You and your usual incontinence making us all pick up your slack."

Shizuru hid her smile behind her teacup. Yukino cleared her throat.

"I think you mean incompetence."

"I know what I said!"

Reito Kanzaki stepped forward raising his hands defensively. "Now, now, Haruka. Our distinguished CEO here knows exactly what she's doing."

Shizuru shared a friendly, but brief, glance with her Chief Financial Officer. She and Reito had a long history of friendship that dated back to their student council days at finishing school. They had been an unstoppable force then and that carried through till today. He really was her best friend.

Haruka snorted and handed a stack of files towards Yukino, who took them quickly and added it to her own stack. She twitched as Shizuru continued to sip her tea calmly.

"How can you sit here calmly? We slipped a tenth of a point in the last quarter! We need to figure out how this happened and fix it."

Shizuru set her cup down and looked at Haruka. "I understand Haruka's concern and we will look into it, but I hardly think it's something to obsess with at the moment."

Haruka placed her hands on the desk leaning close to Shizuru. "Fine, but I'm watching you. The minute you skip I'll be there to clean it up, like always."

"Slip."

Haruka snapped her head over at Yukino who looked down. She turned back to Shizuru and glared. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Now, Haruka, why don't you take your lovely Yukino here out to lunch? She could use a break." Shizuru said tossing a mischievous glance at Yukino, who blushed softly. Shizuru knew how she felt about Haruka. She didn't for the life of her understand it, but she wanted Yukino to be happy. So, she'd do what she could to nudge Haruka in that direction.

Haruka opened her mouth but looked over at Yukino. "Fine, but not because it's your suggestion but because she looks tired." Haruka turned on her heel and motioned for Yukino to follow her out of the office.

Reito tossed a playful glance at Shizuru. "She never changes, does she?"

"Well, that's what makes her dependable. She may be brash, but she's good at what she does."

Reito shrugged, "Either way, I'm glad your back." He stepped forward and leaned a hip on her desk. "So, who is she?"

Shizuru looked up, startled. Reito chuckled. "Come on, I know you. I know when you've had your heart broken. I remember that look from when your dad starting running around. Did it happen in Germany?"

Shizuru nodded and smiled wistfully. "Natsuki Kruger." Just saying her name tugged at Shizuru's heart. "We spent two nights with each other, nights full of passion. I helped her face her demons and she ran out when I was in the shower." Shizuru sighed and took another sip. "We even admitted to loving each other."

Reito placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder. He squeezed gently. "Well, what's her story?"

"She's based here in the city. An automotive shop and she teaches martial arts in her spare time."

"Kruger? That's German though."

"Her mother was Japanese and her father is German. Hans Kruger."

Reito raised his eyebrows. "The investment genius?" Shizuru nodded. "Faced her demons? I guess she has father issues?"

Shizuru laughed. "Don't we all?" Reito shared her laugh.

"So, have you thought about looking her up? Talking to her?"

Shizuru shrugged. "I want to, but if she's happier this way I understand. I want Natsuki to be happy."

Reito smiled softly and bumped her shoulder. "Come on. Let's get lunch."

1

Natsuki felt underdressed as she looked around and saw the rush of businessmen and women. She looked down at her own jeans, leather jacket, and converse. She shrugged it off. Mai nudged her as the receptionist's desk had an opening. Natsuki moved quickly getting there before anyone else had the chance. Mai hung back glaring at anyone who dared try to push past Natsuki.

The receptionist looked at Natsuki up and down. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I need to see Shizuru Fujino."

"Um, ok, do you have an appointment?"

"No."

Natsuki frowned when the receptionist laughed. "I'm sorry, but you can't expect to waltz in here with no appointment, dressed like that, and asking to see the CEO. Come back when you have an appointment."

Her anger flared when the receptionist waved her off. She slammed her hand down on the counter. "You are going to call up and tell them Natsuki Kruger is here to see Shizuru Fujino. Then you're going to walk me to the elevator and wish me a nice day."

The receptionist stared at her, eyes wide. She looked over at the security guard and motioned him over with her head. Natsuki rolled her eyes and look at her, dangerously. "He's not going to help you."

"Ma'am, you need to leave."

She flicked her eyes over at the guard. "This is none of your business."

"Ma'am, leave or I'll remove you."

"I'd like to see you try."

Mai stepped towards them. "Do we have a problem?"

The guard gave Mai a startled look. "Um, I-"

"There you guys are!" All four of them turned to see a winded Chie. "I'm so sorry. My photographer can be a little overzealous. I had to run back for the camera." She handed a camera bag to Natsuki.

Chie flashed a flirty smile. "Chie Harada. I have an impromptu interview with Miss Fujino. Very last minute, my people called her people. You know how these things go." She flashed a press badge and the guard pointed at Mai.

"This is?"

"Ah, My personal assistant Mai Tokiha."

The guard nodded and the receptionist gave them a dubious look. "I'll call up and let them know you're here." The guard left for his post.

Chie turned to them both. "Seriously? Coming without me? Natsuki, I can get you in anywhere. You're lucky Mai called me."

"You called her?"

Mai shrugged. "I foresaw this kind of a situation."

Natsuki rolled her eyes. The receptionist cleared her throat. "I'm sorry, but Miss Fujino isn't in at the moment. She's gone to lunch."

Chie stepped in front of Natsuki. "Alright well thank you. We'll be back later." She pulled Natsuki with her away from the desk.

1

"Well, how about that place we hit before you left? You seemed to like that." Reito suggested as they stepped off the elevator. He looked over at Shizuru who was staring out toward the main entrance.

"It's her." Shizuru bit her lip. Natsuki was there with two other women making a scene at the receptionist's desk. Her breath caught when Natsuki turned and green eyes locked on crimson ones.

1

"Natsuki we can come back. She's not going to be at lunch forever." Mai said sympathetically.

Natsuki pulled away from them and turned away from them. Her mind went blank when her eyes locked with Shizuru's.

1

**Swani: **Well, I hope this new chapter satisfies some concerns with the out of character-ness. I'm really sorry some of you have been unhappy. Anyway, please leave a review and let me know what you think.


End file.
